


Silver and Gold

by annabeth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Christmas gift, Fluff, JJ is a stupid romantic with a sense of humor, M/M, Pliroy, Yuri is not a brat, a smidge of smut, happiness, so much sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: "Don't you dare throw that snowba-- Goddammit!"





	Silver and Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashiiblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/gifts).



> For Ashii! Merry Christmas, love; sorry it isn't longer! But I think the most important point is I WROTE YOU HAPPY PLIROY.
> 
> ~~now ALL THE ANGST from now on~~.
> 
> ♥
> 
> also many thanks to [Blownwish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blownwish) for her help, and Jen as well!

"Don't you dare throw that snowba— Goddammit!"

"You took the Lord's name in vain," Yuri crowed. "That's a drink when we get back to the lodge." He scooped up more snow and began to pack it into another ball, darting behind a tree when he sensed retribution from JJ.

"It better be cocoa," JJ called. "I don't drink alcohol."

"That's a lie," Yuri said, from behind his protective tree cover. "You've drunk plenty of champagne at competition banquets, and you got wasted before your last wedding. Two drinks, now!" He peeked from behind the tree and threw the snowball.

It whapped against JJ's chest, stray snowflakes fluttering free and landing on JJ's face, clinging to his lashes and framing those blue eyes that Yuri had fallen in love with. It had been JJ's eyes, Yuri was sure of it; those eyes that had seemed so hurt everytime Yuri flipped him off or said something nasty to him. Yuri used to think JJ was just a giant jerk, especially when he'd first joined the Senior division, but as he'd butted heads with him over several more competitions, he'd begun to see the socially insecure, awkward teenager beneath.

The guy who was trying to be Yuri's friend, even though he had to know Yuri'd hated him back then.

"Lucky for you I got wasted," JJ said. Other than his voice, he was ominously silent. "I might have actually gone through with it, otherwise."

"You didn't go through with it because I told you I lov— Ah!" Yuri screamed and fell into the snow trailing giggles as JJ got him with a monster snowball.

"The guys are gonna be wondering where we are," JJ said, dropping to the snowy ground next to Yuri. "But I think we should make them wait," he added, as he caged Yuri with his arms, throwing his leg over Yuri's legs. He dipped his head down and tried to kiss Yuri, but Yuri took that moment to produce another snowball with a free hand; he smushed it against JJ's face like he might have wedding cake.

JJ spluttered, wiped snow from his face, and said,

"You're gonna fucking pay for that later, you little shit." But he was laughing. Yuri grinned, now he cupped the back of JJ's neck and drew him down, meshing their lips together and entangling his tongue with JJ's.

When JJ had jilted Isabella, it had been of huge, scandalous proportions, but not as bad as when JJ came home from university and told his parents that he was marrying—of all people—Yuri Plisetsky.

As they kissed, Yuri could still remember it like it had happened yesterday, instead of a year ago: The soft kiss against the side of JJ's neck; the throaty moan spilling from his own lips; the way JJ's knee had come up between Yuri's thighs to give him something to grind against. And then, when they'd fallen onto the bed, kissing hungrily, hands all over each other, suddenly JJ was unzipping his pants, and Yuri was expecting that cock that he'd just begun to get used to, when JJ had guided Yuri's hand into the flap of his underwear, currently stretched taut over his dick.

"What, not on your dick?" Yuri'd asked, just before his fingers encountered something small and hard. _Definitely_ not JJ's monster cock. He'd pulled it out—a round golden ring. Which was about when he noticed the silver ring gleaming on JJ's right hand. Yuri only realized after, after JJ'd said those words against his mouth, his breath warm—"Marry me, Plisetsky?"—that it was a concession to Yuri's homeland. That he wore the ring on the hand Yuri would have worn a wedding ring on back in Russia.

When he'd said yes—"Of course, fucker, thought you'd never ask,"—JJ had slid the ring on his finger and it fit perfectly. Yuri's fingers were very slender, like the rest of him; it had obviously been sized.

And JJ had kissed him so softly, so gently, and said,

"Now you'll always have gold, and I'll have silver." For a guy who'd loved showing up Yuri whenever he could place higher in competition, this was a huge deal.

Now, slowly going frigid in the snow, Yuri broke the kiss to hold his hand up to the light. In a few hours, he was going to marry the man on top of him. He'd once thought that his future was entirely competitive skating, not weddings, but JJ was a romantic, a traditionalist, the only deviation from his views being that he'd asked another man to marry him.

Yuri broke the kiss. He was eighteen now, he wasn't quite as much of an asshole as he'd been as a fifteen-year-old with a shit ton to prove.

"I love you," he said, stroking his palm down JJ's cheek to caress his jaw. "But, Jesus, JJ, I'm freezing."

JJ kissed his forehead. He rolled off, staring pensively into the sky, while Yuri sat up.

"What's the matter?" he asked, placing his hand over JJ's heart. He loved to feel it beat and know that it beat only for him, now. JJ had made no secret of the depth of his feelings for Yuri.

"I just feel so lucky," JJ said, blue eyes still gazing up at a sky that matched them exactly. "I can't believe you're mine."

"Well, you better get used to it," Yuri said, laying his head on JJ's chest so he could listen to his heart beat too. "Because I'm going to raise hell and make you miserable the rest of your life, babe."

"I know," JJ said on a huffed-out laugh. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Still think you're that lucky?" Yuri asked, as he lifted his face so he could sink his teeth into JJ's freshly shaved jaw. He tasted like snow and icicles and sweet things. Yuri was almost embarrassed by his thoughts—but JJ couldn't read his mind, so it was okay.

"The luckiest," JJ said, even as he winced from Yuri's teeth. "Think we can sneak back to our room and fuck one more time before the ceremony?"

"Well, we'll definitely have to sneak," Yuri said, "because we're not supposed to see each other."

"When we're dressed," JJ said. "I think." He captured Yuri's hand and tugged the glove off so he could kiss his palm.

"Also," Yuri said, "that's three drinks now. And, JJ? If you jilt me, I'll stalk your ass for the rest of your life."

"Ah, so romantic," JJ mused, and Yuri thwapped him with another snowball.

++

JJ did not jilt him at the altar, and Yuri knew, as they kissed in front of friends and family members, sealing a permanent bond, that he would be happy, so happy, to spend the rest of his life with this man.

end.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://helm-puppet-trash.tumblr.com)!


End file.
